A Godfather's Love
by Khotelu
Summary: Sirius is finally free and able to get custody of Harry. Thinking it would be a peaceful summer, he is shocked of all the secrets his godson is hiding. Will Sirius and Harry be able to get through the hard times? Set after POA. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

*****Read the following Author's notes, please…OR ELSE!*****

**Hola! Como estas? Practico espanol, si? **

**I'm not even sure if that last sentence is grammatically right. *Rolls eyes***

**Anyways I'm filled with plot bunnies and I have no idea how to sort them, because I want to write ALL of them, but, with school and such, it is rather hard. Word of advice, 10th**** grade AP World History SUCKS! Unless you are a genius, obsessed with school, and can do on average three hours of homework a night (+ homework from other classes), by all means be my guest. Hmm, yes, back to the story. I have read quite a few stories about Sirius been granted custody of Harry, or Sirius adopting Harry as his own. In my mind, I always think that Harry needs someone who will give him love, affection, and protection (Which means lots of kisses and hugs…FLUFF! :D) . The majority of the stories I read don't really meet my criteria. :*( Therefore, I will write my own stories and hopefully you guys will like them. ****J**

**For anyone who has read my story, "Together We Stand", which is about how James survived the attack and is raising Harry, I am so sorry about my late updates. Rest assured I have NOT forgotten about the story and there might be a update very soon. ;)**

**The main plot of this story is Sirius getting custody of Harry and trying to give the life Harry deserved all along. In this scene Harry and Sirius is in the hospital in which Harry is admitted to. The story behind that will be revealed later. I skipped Harry's beating scene because I'm no good with those and plus is it really needed? I'm not sure but you read what happened to Harry. **

**I don't know how long this story will be, and I'm pretty sure it won't be more than twelve chapters, but I really don't know. I could always change my mind. But, truthfully I'll probably plan sequels for this story. How much? I'm not sure. **

**Alright, hmmm…I think that's it…umm**

**All characters and rights belong to J.K Rowling (The woman I worship. What would the world be without her?) If I did have complete control of Harry Potter rights, Sirius, Remus, Severus, Fred would have not died. (George and Fred; you can't have one without the other…it is just not right, nor will it ever be) Ugh!**

**Warnings: References to Child Abuse & Neglect, Fluff **

A child, too short and skinny for his age, looked peaceful, his head rested on top of a pillow. The unruly hair was spread across the pillow, while small beads of sweat covered the child's fevered body. The blankets were drawn up to his chest where he was safely tucked in. Heartbreaking to say this was the first time this whole summer he slept in an actual bed.

Other than the beeping coming from the heart monitor, the rise and fall of the boy's chest was a sign that the teen still had life in him.

Sirius Black's soft grey eyes only focused on his godson's chest, making sure Harry was still breathing. One hand was softly on top of his godson's much tinier hand, while the other was lovingly brushing the raven hair.

_He looks so…delicate. It seems like he could break at any moment. So small…he doesn't even look like a thirteen-year-old. More like a first year, but I'm pretty sure there are some first years taller than him. _

It was nearing midnight and he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep, even though his entire energy was drained from today. He couldn't take his eyes off his godson. Not when he was so close to losing him today. His chest pounded at that thought. He'd never live through his godson's death. It would lead him to do drastic measures. A child should never die before his parents, and even though he reminded himself this was James's_ son, _James's_ baby boy _he felt as if Harry was his child and he would make sure he met death before Harry did. For he never loved a human being before, not even his parents, until he held his godson in his arms for the very first time. How could an innocent, pink-faced, seven pound baby overcome him with so much emotions? How could he feel so much love for this child that was only welcomed into the world a few hours before? He'd made sure that no one would dare lay a hand on his godson, and that no one would break his godson's heart.

He failed.

For slap, punch, kick, whipping, and beating his godson occurred. For every tear shed from those beautiful green eyes. For every cry and scream erupted from his lips.

_His _fault. All of it. And he'd never forgive himself for what he'd done to James's baby. _His _baby.

Others would say it was the Dursley's fault. Some would accuse Albus Dumbledore as the fool for actually placing the one-year-old on the steps of Number Four, Privet Drive.

But it was all his. If he hadn't suggested the private switching of the secret keeper. If he had only controlled his emotions and actions, and not went after Pettigrew that fateful Halloween night, Harry wouldn't be in this situation. He wouldn't be laying here, ill and bruised, wires attached to his thin body.

He hated himself for it. Why couldn't he have escaped sooner? Why couldn't he convince Dumbledore not to send Harry to the Dursley's for the remaining of the trial?

All of that is forgotten know. He couldn't drown himself in self pity. He needed to be there for his godson. He needed to grow up and take responsibility, to be the godfather James and Lily wanted him to be. He would give the love and affection Harry was never given. He'd give his godson protection, and show him that there was hope and good in this world. He'd never deprive Harry of anything he wanted. He'd even take a Wizard's oath too.

He just needed Harry to wake-up first. Wake-up into a whole new world.

**That was just the prologue. The first chapter won't be posted until a few days. I know this was awfully short, and I am sorry. I'm pretty sure the other chapters will be longer. I would love some feedback. Should I continue with this story, or throw it out?**


	2. Nightmares, Potions, and William

Getting up in the middle of the night became a regular occurrence for Sirius. It was as if his brain had time locked itself into waking up at a specific time every night, and for a good reason that is, because currently his thirteen year old godson was screaming at the top of his lungs.

It didn't take long for Sirius to maneuver his way through his covers and rush out of his bedroom and flying toward's Harry's. The young teen's screams seemed to increase in volume and intensity with each step Sirius took.

The sight that awaited was being too regular also, but it didn't mean that Sirius's heart broke less each time. No, Sirius got the same painful heartache when he saw his godson suffering through one of his many nightmares. So Sirius went to his godson's side and started his nightly routine.

First, whisper reassuringly into his ear while smoothing his hair with your hand (it always seems to calm him down for anything). Second, grab him and move him upright, at this point he should be awake and aware of the situation. He'll then look at you with those brooding eyes and press his head into your chest sobs overcoming his small body. Finally, hold him and rock him, while kissing that sweet little forehead.

"Sirius, I'm sorry." He'll mumble into your chest.

"It's fine, Harry. It's fine." You say and squeeze him a bit tighter.

Then you'll take him downstairs and manage to have him drink some water and persuade him into drinking hot chocolate. You'll settle yourselves in the family room and he'll rest his head on your lap, while you start telling stories about the Marauders. He'll start falling asleep soon (the nightmares always make him tired), so you'll carry him up to his bed once more. You will settle yourself in the chair by the bed so you can be sure nothing happens to your godson while he is asleep. Maybe if you see him shivering you can raise the blanket a bit higher, or if you see any sign of distress you can softly comb his hair with your hand. Whatever it is, you'll do it, just to make sure your Harry has a good sleep.

It's the least you can do.

Sirius was tired. The yawns the appeared every few seconds would defend that statement. He operated through the kitchen, collecting ingredients and putting pans on stoves to make breakfast for Harry and him, and quite possibly Remus, because he's pretty sure his friend doesn't have any thing else to do today.

While breakfast was cooking, he set plates and silverware down on the table along with pitchers of juice and water. He also set a few bottle of potions down, which would later be consumed by a non too cooperative young boy. But Sirius had his ways.

Speaking of the little devil...

"Good morning, Harry." Sirius greeted his godson, as Harry patted his way into the kitchen rubbing the non existent crust in his eyes.

"Good morning, Sirius." Harry replied as he seated himself in his chair. Sirius smiled and ruffled the unruly hair.

"Made your favorites." Sirius bustled around the kitchen once more and started piling the food onto plates and setting them onto the table.

Harry had to laugh, because he wasn't really sure what his favorite foods were.

"You are always making my favorites, Sirius. Why don't you ever make something you like?" Harry questioned, leaning towards his godfather as he sat down diagonal to Harry.

"Because strangely Harry all your favorite foods happen to be mine also." Sirius winked at Harry, causing the boy to giggle. Sirius loved it when Harry laughed or smiled, it always seemed to make his day better. Actually just seeing Harry made his day better.

"Before you eat, take your potions first" Sirius pointed with a fork to the potions in front of Harry, "Or I'll do it for you."

Harry obeyed, because he learned when his Godfather meant something, he really does, and Harry would rather not experience the embarrassment of Sirius spooning mouthfuls of medicine to Harry just like a little child. Sirius thought it was rather cute, actually.

"They're awful. I'd like to have you drink these disgusting potions." Harry told Sirius while picking up one of the potions and observing it.

"They're good for you Harry. They have nutrients and vitamins to help you grow strong and be healthy. Not sure you know this but you really didn't get any of these for the first thirteen years of your life kiddo." Sirius explained to his godson, who was currently making a face after swallowing the first of several potions.

"I know Sirius, I think my height really shows for it." Harry smiled as he accepted the glass of water from Sirius.

"Speaking of height, I think you're getting taller." Sirius noted.

"Highly doubt it Sirius, as far as I know, I'm getting shorter."

Sirius laughed, "Now I highly suspect that. Besides we'll know today, William is coming today."

"I don't like him Sirius."

Sirius smiled sadly, "I know Harry, but it's just for a couple of more weeks, until your finally healed, then we'll probably just have to see him once a year, and not once a week." Sirius grabbed Harry's hand, watching as Harry ate silently not minding his godfather capturing his hand, and slowly massage it with his thumb.

William was the healer that Harry saw every week. Normally someone would go to the clinic to be seen by the healer but Harry and Sirius were both not ready to be seen in public just yet, so that resulted in William coming over to their home once a week to check up on Harry. It has currently been a month since Harry was out of the muggle hospital, then transferred to St. Mungo's for a couple of days so he could be observed there and determined what they would need to do from the Wizarding stand point. Harry didn't like neither hospital, nor the people who worked there.

"_Harry, hey baby, open your eyes kiddo, you've been sleeping too long." Sirius was massaging Harry's cheek mindful of the bruise, while his other hand was softly stroking Harry's hair. Harry whimpered at first, grabbing at the hands but the tug of the IV stopped him short. He hurt, a lot. So he cried._

"_Harry please don't cry. I'm here. Sirius is here. I'm here baby. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Harry please." Sirius watching as his godson broke down in front of him in so much pain, shattered his heart. He continued with this motions, praying Harry calmed down._

_After a few pain staking minutes he did, and by that time Harry's doctor and a female nurse were occupying Harry's room too._

"_Sirius, where am I? What are you doing here? Sirius please, I'm so confused."_

"_It's okay, Harry. Everything is going to be alright. You're in the hospital now, kiddo."_

"_Sirius, but why-" Harry started to question before he noticed the hospital staff in the room. Harry had never seen a doctor before, maybe a few times on the television, but he knew every time Dudley had to go to the doctor the boy did not go without a fight. So generally, like a small child Harry was now deathly afraid of the middle aged man, who wore a lab coat, with a suit underneath, black combed hair with a few gray streaks, and a smile on his face. No matter how nice this man looked, Harry would rather be with his uncle then with this man, because with his uncle at lease he knew what to expect._

"_Well, looks like our little patient woke up. How are you feeling, Harry?" The man moved towards Harry, at the same time Harry nearly jumped into Sirius's lap and curled his body (even though it hurt a great deal) as Sirius wrapped his arms around the shaking boy. _

"_Harry, he's not going to hurt you. He's a doctor, he's here to help you." Sirius whispered into Harry's ear, and watched as Harry shook his head. _

"_I'm Dr. Wright, but you can call me Matthew. And your godfather is right, son, you don't have to be afraid. I'd never hurt you in any way. I want to help you, make you feel better." Matthew smile assuringly at the teen. He couldn't get the image out of his head, the first time he saw the child when he was brought to the emergency room. He thought he had seen it all, before he met Harry, but he was wrong. How the boy survived, it was still a surprise to him. Especially since after all that blood..._

_Harry eyed the doctor, then looked at Sirius who smiled softly and planted a kiss on his forehead. Harry smiled back, having enjoyed Sirius's kisses for quite a while now. _

"_If you don't mind Harry, I would like to check you, to make sure everything is working right." The doctor reached into his pocket and before Harry even dared to see what it was he shrieked and grabbed onto Sirius._

_Sirius was just as shocked as the doctor, who was currently holding a pen light, unsure of what to do at the moment. The young nurse who kept quite all along, looked down at the floor._

_Neither one of the adults had to say it, but they all knew today was going to be a long one._

"Harry, Remus is here!" Sirius shouted from downstairs. Harry smiled as he finished putting his shirt on. He hurried over to his closet and quickly grabbed a pair of trousers from one of the drawers, and finished dressing himself. A few weeks ago, Sirius would be helping him at this task, but Harry argued that he was well enough to dress himself from now on.

Sirius was downstairs in the kitchen preparing tea when Harry entered the kitchen. He grinned at Sirius and then his eyes landed on his former professor. Remus smiled and took the first step and opened his arms. Harry shuffled over and Remus embraced James's son.

"How are you doing, Harry?" Remus asked as he let go of Harry after a few seconds. He stepped away and placed his hands on Harry's shoulders and squatted down

"Good, Remus. How are you?" Harry responded.

"Never better, Harry." Remus smiled and softly squeezed Harry's shoulders, ruffling his hair as he stood up.

Sirius bustled over and started pouring tea into the three cups already placed on the table.

For the next half hour the two adults and thirteen year old settled in, and talking about the most random of topics. Harry mostly listened and only talked when asked a question, but that was okay because he loved listening to Sirius and Remus talk. He always thought how it would feel if his father was here know too, engaged in the conversation. How did his father sound? What would his father would say?

"Harry, kiddo, back your godfather up. Moony's saying that-" Sirius didn't finish, because the door bell rang, and Sirius and Harry both knew who it was, and they were not looking forward to it at all.

It's a jump from the the first chapter, but did you see that flashback? Yeah there is going to be a lot of those. And a lot of me saying how SORRY I AM ! Nothing can every make up for what I did! I'm so sorry! Never ever again will I do that!

Reviews are very much appreciated!


End file.
